Rewrite
by chachingmel123
Summary: This world is far bloodier than Cannon and a god brings in some outside help to bring those dead back to life. Two masked people show up on Earth but they have no interest in world domination. (Strictly one shot!)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

"My world does not care for those beside the main characters" said the god. "Everybody else is either there to make them look good or to die. In my world Masquerade did not want to go but Alice was too strong. She took everything away from him, his Bakugan and his experience."

"That's terrible" she said.

"The kids who took part in the war, weren't all returned" said the god. "Some of them actually died with their Bakugan"

Her jaw dropped.

"But the worst part of all was what happened to Gunz Lazar" said the god. "When those mechtogan showed up and destroyed the stadium, the guy was killed, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

Her mouth hung open.

"That's where you come in" said the god. "My world doesn't consider all those who died as valuable at all. And nothing came out of Gunzs death other than a depressed Bakugan. The main cast spent the rest of the year in glory and relaxation"

And than the god said. "I want you to find these people a new home and break this main character curse. Once Dan and the others pass away, my universe ends. There is no after story. The curse is that bad"

"Wow" she said.

"I will give you a planet and a way to revive them" said the god. "I've tried to get them reborn on earth, however ever time I try, they all ended up dead shortly afterwards. Every single time this happens. So with a new planet they can escape their fate"

And she wondered how many times this god had tried to put them back on the planet, he looked exhausted.

It must not be easy having so many people dying in what should have been a fun game.

"Alright. Than" she said. "But I want books on the planet and how to be a leader and my own Bakugan."

She was a book worm, how the hell was she going to be the leader of a entire planet?

"Deal" said the god.

The world changed around her and she saw Tubes of people, who died for the sake of the plot, floating in them, but what got her attention the most was the fact everybody had a label.

She saw Gunz's body but on his Tube it said 'Wiseman', it seems he would take the original wiseman's place.

She walked through all of them, until she saw a blond haired boy and on the tank was the word 'Masquerade'.

One of the sexiest Bakugan villians, finally had a face and a body of his own.

She stretched her body and went in search of those books and that new Bakugan she was promised, who knows when the tubes will open?

However it turns out she had plenty of time, she looked out the window to see that time seemed had stood still.

It was simply impossible for her to finish reading so much and bond with a Bakugan in a matter of days, so time was helping her.

So she read in leisure.

It took her 5 years to close the final book and thats when time resumed.

The tubes drained themselves and the bodies were vacuumed downbelow to their new homes, new families and new lives.

It was going to be tough on her but at least she wasn't likely to lunder money on useless stuff.

**# 3 Months later in Bakugan Interspace#**

"Hey, Dan" said marucho.

Dan Kuso, the legend and the best Bakugan brawler in the world, walked up to his friends in Bakugan interspace.

"I'm here" he said. "So any interesting new people come to battle? Any hot shots this year?"

"Well, nobody has really appeared like you know who, Dan." said Shun.

They were talking about Gunz.

Gunz was the number one newbie this year, he could have become a successor to the brawlers if his time hadn't been cut short by those mechtagons.

Suddenly a Bakugan flew out of Dan's pocket, it was Reptak, Gunz Bakugan.

Reptak said. "It's alright you guys, you can say Gunz name"

This is what happened after Gunz death, apart from visiting Gunz grave every day, Reptak had bunked with the Brawlers and had been depressed ever since.

Dan and Drago, wouldn't dare force him into battle in his state.

Suddenly they heard.

"It looks like we have a new newbie." said the announcer. "Give it up for Wiseman!"

And than on screen, a blond haired guy in a battle suit that was definitely not on sale anywhere, appeared.

His opponent was surprised of course to see him.

"Okay, ready challengers?" Said the announcer as they held their Bakugan. "Go!"

And than his opponent threw and Wiseman threw.

Wiseman throwing style was like a baseball pitcher.

That throwing style! Thought Reptak in shock.

"Rise, Hoas Loud Brow!" Yelled Wiseman.

And out came a giant Bakugan nobody had ever seen before.

It was huge.

His opponent was surprised, but pushed through it and started off the match.

However Wiseman soon revealed to be indeed a newbie and his Bakugan size was just talk.

But when he was down to half, that's when he finally found his footing and became amazing.

Amazing yet so cruel.

Wiseman cru side came out when he got the hang of things, he didn't care at all about how much damage he placed on his opponent and began torturing the other until he got bored.

It was horrible and getting punctured back into ball form was mercy.

It was a win for Wiseman but it was a awful win, there was technically nothing in the rule book that said you couldn't torture your opponent but that was common human decency.

With the win, Wiseman went from the very bottom from thousands to 3582 place.

However, Wiseman didn't go home after that win, he chose to stay where he was and wait for his next opponent like a king.

It was either through arrogance or he was really that good.

Within 15 minutes after that match, Wiseman was destroying opponents left and right.

"This guy is amazing" said Drago. "Hid ability to adapt is incredible"

"Yes, but cruel" said Shun.

Unknown to them in Asia, another masked player was making his way up the ranks and his appearence was conjuring back terrible memories for Asia's number one Chan Lee.

Masquerade.

The person who was previously at the top of the world years before, only to dissappear mysteriously, was now climbing his way back up the world with a new Bakugan.

Nobody would have guessed that the two masked people on two different continents knew each other.

Wiseman slayed anybody who came before him, striking fear into the arena.

Raptax who was watching, could not get over Wiseman's throwing style even though he had seen it for the 13th time already.

Eventually Wiseman must have realised that even he needed to eat and said. "Well, im bowing out for today. However I'll be back tommrow, to battle whoever wants to face me." Before he said. " Let's go Low Brow"

The Bakugan reverted back to ball form and than both of them walked out together under a stunned crowd of young people.

It was only his first day but he had reached number 248 in the whole country.

Most kids were playing Bakugan around the world so you can only imagine how many players were in Japan.

Wiseman found himself a digital portal out of there, once he was back in the real world he found an isolated place and used a gate card to teleport back to his hotel realm.

The queen wasn't a cruel person who would leave him with no accomdation or a terrible place to live, he was staying in a pretty upscale hotel.

In his hotel room, he took off the helmet and let his blond hair flow freely to reveal his face.

It was a face that would have shocked a group of people.

Low Brow said. "We were off to a rocky start but than it got easy, Wiseman"

"What we battled wasnt the true might of planet earth, Low Brow" said Wiseman. "We have yet to face a Battle brawler"

"Yes...the battle brawler...are the members really that fearsome?" Said Low Brow.

"Yes, from what I've learned from the data banks. They single handle stopped a war and gave New Vestroia back to the Bakugan" said Wiseman. "Their power alone should provide quiet the entertainment for us, when we meet"

"I am looking forward to it" said Low Brow.

They weren't evil, they were just here to collect data.

If they got to have fun, it was even more better.

"So what do you feel like having for lunch, Low Brow?" Said Wiseman, pulling out a manue. "We have yet to try every single strange human food on the manue"

Low Brow came to see.

**# Bakugan Battlebrawlers#**

"What Masquerade is Asia? That's impossible!" Said Dan.

It was because Alice was Masquerade.

Everybody was shocked when Chan Lee called after so many years of silence.

"You can search online right now." She said on the computer screen. "His outfit has been updated and he has a new Bakugan but his mask and voice is none other than Masquerade"

"That's impossible because Masquerade is-" Began Dan.

Shun bailed him out, before he could open the can of warms and said. "Masquerade said he quit after losing to Dan. We talk with him from time to time and he hasn't mentioned getting back in the game not once. I high doubt this is the real deal"

"Yes, its most likely an imposter" said Marucho "How hard is it to find a person of similar build, dress him up a bit and make a voice changer?"

"That's sounds too much hard work but nothing can beat the real thing" said Chan Lee. "The only one who ever won against me is Dan and Masquerade. Even though Masquerade was a terrible human being, he deserves some respect as a battler. I'll challenge him, if the fake still insists on piggy backing on his name"

The real question now is, who here will tell Alice that there was a fake Masquerade in Asia?

No.

They were sure Chan Lee could take care of this, there was no need to involved Alice.

The guy may get lucky and place in the top 10 in Asia and enter the yearly 50 best Bakugan players in the world competition.

Chan Lee ended the call.

They should be bracing themselves in case 'Wiseman' was up to no good because of past experiences.

Wiseman...

In Reptaxs mind, Wiseman's launch style over lapped his deceased Partner Gunz own.

Was it really just a concidence or had Gunz survived death somehow?

"You seem to be thinking hard" said Radizen, Marucho Bakugan.

"I was thinking just thinking about his player Wiseman" said Reptak.

Everybody was surprised.

He was thinking about Wiseman?

"Why are you thinking about him? I never thought your were the battle thirst type" said Jaakor, Shun Bakugan.

"No, it's just something I noticed" said Reptak, before he realised he had the whole groups attention. "No, it just a concidence. Just wishful thinking on my part" and than he flew away, flying through the automatic door and going to think on his own.

Everybody looked at each other.

**# Belcony#**

"Wiseman..." He said, he really should stop thinking about this but he couldn't get it out of his mind.

Was he so desperate to be with Gunz again that his mind was digging deep into nothing?

Hopefully this mentality would go away with time and he could finally move on with this.

But little did he knew that not only would his suspicions get deeper, but he would see his true face.

A few days later, the world was shocked.

Chan Lee got dethroned.

And scene!

This will be going into my one shot stories along with several other stories in a week time.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bakugan.

Enjoy!

In a certain stadium in China, everybody was silent as a Prius Bakugan rolled onto the floor and China's number one Bakugan player, Chan Lee, life points hit zero.

She stared at her Bakugan, then she stared at the opponent before her.

The most distinct feature about him was that he was wearing a blue visor mask that could not hide that familiar cocky smirk.

"N-No way. Your Masquerade" said Chan Lee, she and her Bakugan had felt it.

They hadn't felt it in years, but when they did it, it hit them like a ton of bricks.

It was the chilling fear they had when they went up against Masquerade many years before.

They had lost twice to this guy and yet he schooled them again a third time, without a doom card.

The guy said. "Of course I'm the real Masquerade. I'm insulted that you can think otherwise."

He then turned around and said. "Feel free to challenge me again. I'll be more than happy to school you again"

Everybody watched in silence as Masquerade walked away with the title of China's number one.

But what was the most shocking thing about the match they had witnessed is that he had done it with three low their Bakugan, he did not bring his champion on the field.

She had lost to a guy who didn't bring out his champion.

Masquerade used his plant's ability card to transport to his hotel room.

Inside the room, he sat down on the bed and said. "Thanks, guys"

"No problem," all three of them said, coming out of his pocket and landed on the table in front of him.

"That battle was really weird. It was like you know what she was going to do. Its as if you know her well" said one Bakugan.

"That's impossible. We haven't been on this planet for that long" said another Bakugan. "There is no record of another one of us travelling to Earth before us"

"I have definitely not being here before" said Masquerade, but then he said. "But its weird, I felt like I know that girl well even though we've never met. Maybe, my mind is messing with me"

He dismissed the thoughts and said. "Im going to check up Wiseman to see how he's doing"

He called the guy up, and the guy picked up several minutes later but he could see that it was night time there.

"Sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to know how things are going on at your end?" said Masquerade. "I just became Chinas number one which makes me eligible to enter the tournament, where the top Bakugan players go head to head for number one. What about you?"

"I am currently 7th in the rankings here," said Wiseman. "But you know me. I like to take my sweet time in everything. I want to enjoy every battle"

"And that's why the humans fear us because of this guy's twisted personality," said Low Brow beside him.

"Well, I love but you can't enjoy yourself too much or you won't qualify for the tournament, " said Masquerade. "Neither of us can go up against the very best this world has to offer if you're doing 40-minute battles"

"Okay. Okay" said Wiseman. "I'll hurry it up. See you at the tournament"

And then the call ended.

Both sides wished that they could call home, this world had like 10 satellites all fine-tuned to catch any signal from space so that was a no-no.

They had family and friends back home and they wanted to know what was going on, on their planet.

They were completely cut off.

A few hours later, the Chinese rankings updated with Masquerade at the top.

Wiseman was different the next day in Bakugan interspace, he was a lot less brutal, he didn't stop battle until he had the points to enter the top 5.

All the while, the masked player did not know that a certain bakugan was watching him not that he would care.

Wiseman strange behaviour continued as he battled enough to remain in the top five.

You would think a guy like him, would head straight for the Battle brawlers occupying the top 3 spots but he never went for it, they never saw Wisemans true strength and the guy stood at number 4 like a Tryant making sure nobody passed him.

It didn't take a genius to see that he was clearly sticking with 4th place for a reason, it was either to be an ass to everybody below him or he had a hidden motive.

And finally Julie said to the camera. "And there you have it folks. The five on the leaderboard will be representing Japan in the battle for the worlds number one. The top five will receive an invite to the Bakugan island, where they will battle it out in front of the whole world. While there, they will be staying in a 5 star resort and be pampered like royalty until they are booted off the island. Isn't this going to be exciting!?"

The top five where called to the behind the scenes control room, where they were given their special invitations.

Wiseman was expected to hand over an address so the vehicle could pick him up, once inside they would head to a Yaht that will take them to an island.

You could see the surprise on Murchos face, when he gave the guy his current address.

It was a well known high class hotel.

Apparently, he indeed did indeed have money.

Wiseman informed Masquerade that he made it and then he went outside and shopped for clothes in the most expensive part of town, he used a Taxi to get there so he didn't get recognised by people who knew Gunz.

He thanked his Queen everyday for given him the money to live comfortably while on earth, he could have been told to find his own money.

So when the limousine came to take him to the Yaht, he came out in style thanks to the human fashion people.

From his hat to his sunglasses to his shoes, everywhere was expensive.

You could tell, he was stunning the driver of the limousine as he got in and his suitcase was put in the trunk.

His Bakugan partner Low Brow, held his head high as they sat in the limosuine.

The whole ride took an hour to get to the Habour and he was not surprised to see the three Brawler had arrived and they were next to a very impressive looking Yaht.

Julie was here with her video guy, yelling. "And our fourth person has just arrived and look at that fashion sense!"

The suitcase was taken out of the boot and was loaded onto the Yaht.

Julie said. "Yahoo! Your Masquerade right? Are you excited to get on an island where your going to battle for number one? Any words for the viewers?"

"Sorry, but I don't do interviews" he said, revealing the voice that had told many players to stay away.

He walked away and they waited for the fifth person to come and the person was clearly overwhelmed when he saw them.

"Alright, all aboard" said Morucho.

And then they began to walk onto the deck, and they saw just how impressive Morucho family can be when it come to this stuff.

Everywhere was spotless and luxurious, there was even a toilet.

Julie was not allowed on the boat, so she had to take a helicopter instead.

Half an hour later the boat left the dock and the smell of sea water was strong.

"Dang, Marucho. I've never seen a guy dress better then you" said Dan talking about Wiseman.

"He does stand out" said Drago. "You can tell that he's wearing very expensive items. I wonder who Wiseman truly is?"

His ears were sharp so of course he heard them talk about him, he decided to go inside to warm up and text Masquerade, apparently the guy was on a boat too but the journey would be much longer for him.

Eventually, the coolness of the sea must have worn off because slowly they all trickled back inside to get comfortable in the heated space.

Wiseman tried to look busy, because sitting down for hours with nothing to do was akwkard.

He decided to listening to music, he put the earsphones that he was reccomanded inside his ears.

Low Brow could swear a Haos bakugan was staring Wiseman.

The Bakugan turned.

Must be his imagination.

Marucho offered them food and drinks.

Wiseman didn't like food, but to not attract attention, he took the food and drink.

He didn't taste food so his displeasure just made him look like snob.

He was so happy to get off the Yaht when it docked.

They saw a beach, which was so beautiful.

"Welcome to Bakugan island!" Said Morucho.

They then saw steps going up, they walked up it and saw what could be a resort not that far.

Wiseman and Low Bow were so shocked because the exterior was so nice that they could stare at it all day, but they didn't because they didn't know if was normal to show awe towards a building on Earth.

Which resulted in Wiseman taking his suitcase and saying. "I can wheel from here"

He then began to wheel to the entrance, looking completely unfazed when in reality, he thought humans acted like this.

Only a small portion acted like this actually and they were born who had seen nothing but luxury in their lives, those behind him stared in shock.

He entered the doors and it was even more glamorous.

"Welcome to Bakugan Island Hotel. We have prepared your room for you" said a woman. "What is the name you gave in?"

"Its Wiseman" he said.

The woman looked surprised that he didn't show taking this place in like most would do.

He must be from a very rich family.

"Here you are" said the woman, before handing him the key. "Let me show you-"

"Its fine. I'll do it myself" he cut her off, heading to an elevator.

He could clearly see what room was on what floor, because there was a map above the reception desk.

His group entered as the door closed behind him, the elevator began moving, he waited for the elevator to stop and then he walked down a corridor.

"Look at this place" said Low Brow, everything was so amazing.

They got to the door and unlocked the door by key fob, which was similar to the hotel they stayed in.

They entered and it was just every sleepers dream, massive, comfortable bed, with a massive tv, an incredible view outside and an attached bathroom.

They saw a button for room service.

It going to be 2 days before everybody got here.

"Want to train?" Said Low Brow.

"Sure" he said, before getting out something from his suitcase and blowing it, he then twisted a knob and it gained weight, it suddenly looked like actual weights.

"What's my record, Low Brow?" He said.

"2,321" said the Bakugan.

He smiled as he took off his shirt, shades and hat and began to lift while his Bakugan counted.

Low Brow wonder if he should tell his partner about the Bakugan that had been staring at him all day.

But maybe he was mistaken and the Bakugan was simply bored?

After all, why would a random bakugan be interested in Wiseman who clearly had a partner?

Wiseman kept lifting in front of the clear camera in the room, what the camera didn't know was that the weight was far greater then what a human being can carry.

He suddenly got a call telling him the buffet was ready.

"What on earth is a buffet?" Said Low Brow.

"Maybe, its some kind of battle meeting or something?" said Wiseman. "They didn't say I had to dress like I'm going to battle so I'll just go, as I did before"

It was a good call because he was soon taken down the open buffet and saw everybody in causal clothes, but he saw when he saw what they were doing, he wanted to hurl.

Everybody was touching stuff, breathing on food.

"What on earth? This is just barbric. Is this how these people eat?" Said Low Brow.

"I should be the one complaining, Low Brow." he said, amused, after all he was the one eating this. "But its interesting seeing this though. We wouldn't be able to see this normally"

He didn't even eat so they don't go searching for food.

But those who heard didn't know that, so they thought he had grown up with personally cooked food all his life.

Wiseman decided to suck it up and grab a plate, he used what was provided to pick the an amount that won't have people looking.

He sat down only to see Dan Kuso, stuffing his face as if food was air.

Everybody around the guy was sweat dropping.

"Now that's interesting" he said.

His Bakugan agreed.

That was the number one, Bakugan player in the world.

Meanwhile Reptak wondered why he was still glancing Wiseman's way.

He was clearly not Gunz.

And the scene!


End file.
